Talthiran State
The Talthiran State is a human interstellar government formed by a group of humans who settled on a planet Terra Nova out of Earth Alliance territory during the early days of the Alliance and became an independant nation years before President Clark's regime. Using resources from their new home system, the humans now call themselves 'Talthirans' and are known to be a proud cultural society to survive in the galaxy. Government The Talthiran State is a federation controlled by both Civilian and military council when the early colonists were stranded in uncharted space and learnt to survive on their own without the Earth's need. Each council member is a representative of a region of Terra Nova and the colonies of the TS; both civilian and military alike of all ranks and status. The government seeks to help many of it's citizens and taken care of if they have not yet received or found a place in society then let them live without shelters, for they are commonly raised to take their roles serious and look out for one another. Since a Minotaur of humans made up of millions by the 23rd century, it has included non-human members to serve as members oft he government to work together as equals and include rights of telepathic citizens for special roles for their skills. MIlitary History Origins Long before the Earth Alliance began using the Jumpgates, the first pioneers arrived to a new system outside of known space when while in stasis their ships accidently made a miscalculations on an experimental FTL-drive, jumped many lightyears to the unnamed star system with an Earth-like planet, no sign of sentient inhabitants on the planet so they began to colonise and name it Terra Nova. Over the few decades the planet immediately foumded the Talthiran State, named after the woman's family name in her honor to build a future of their civilization. The Talthiran State slowly began to prosper, knowing for the fact that possible encounters of non-human species is likely and remain cautious of who they meet. Meanwhile, the Talthirans as they began to call themselves have explored many places across Terra Nova, cataloging native flora and fuana and understand more of their new homeworld. They discovered so far that Terra Nova has some extreme weathers in some places and dangerous creatures compared to those to the long extinct dinosaurs. The TS came to the decision, that to avoid following another climatic crisis with the numbers growing they should establish cities in areas without damaging the environment like they have to the Earth. As the decades pass, the TS grew more as their technology advanced and increasing military to defend the smaller colonies across the planet while building their fleet, knowing that one day they either be visited or invaded by hostiles. First Contact As the Talthirans begin preparations to set up outposts and future colonization plans one of their ships discovered an actual alien vessel inside. The Council never thought they would actually make first contact with another civilzation and made some decisions to make contact with these travellers. First Contact was made between the Talthiran State and an alliance of races known as the Unified Republic of Kolena. Both sides were surprised: more so to the Talthiran and Lor-Tenno sides who were both human and came from the same home world. They discovered that their cousins were taken from Earth a millennia ago before the first starship was ever built, they slowly build up a relationship with the Kolenan races and offered an alliance with them. The last decade proved fruitful for the State govern until they both received reports of a hostile force near their borders. The Talthiran naval force detected a large number of refugee vessels made up of Mitochondrion, Kirish and Alacan after the Kelonan forces intercepted the enemy’s forces, identifying them as Dilgar and only saved a portion of survivors who managed to escape off world. Understanding the means of being away from home, the council granted them a planet not in use for them to sustain, provided they work with the colonists for a terraforming project and the knowledge they have for species they’ve encountered and ti know much of the Dilgar they have to defend themselves if they show up. A fair trade to help each other. Some offered to return the favour to fight alinsgide their new kelonan and Talthiran allies to stand against the Dilgar for all they’ve done. Indeed a Dilgar task force found them and arrived in the Feruj System, possibly intended to claim as part of their empire, catching them off guard by a combined force of several races to successfully ambush them from a gas giant’s rings to cover their ships, devastated their fleet until the Dilgar were forced to flee the system. The Talthiran council realises that they will need allies more then ever if they are to secure a future for humanity and with no contact or help from Earth, taking a look at their Kelonan allies with the Lor Tennu who being human in origin have worked with their neighbours for centuries and finding that the remaining survivors kn their home worlds suffered greatly and will face extinction if untreated, unable to return in fear of the Dilgar or anyone to finish them off. It was decided they offered the refugees a membership to help them up and to build a brighter future. the citizens learn about this and slowly welcomed new allies as the first non-human citizens As the Mitoc ambassador shook hands with the human as a sign of friendship. Re-established Contact With Earth By the late 2250s the Talthirans picked up a distress signal, an unknown alien race that recently appeared within their solar system through a vortex. Although they had intended to ignore them as it was not in their place to interfere or draw unwanted attention, in fear of being dragged into a war, until the Talthirans recieved their broadcast knowing they have been sighted. When they made their first contact scenario, not only discovered that the two factions could understand them so easily, but learnt they were human. Confused, the Talthirans discovered one of the races revealed themselves as the Narns were merely a civilian ship and were carrying women and children which were confirmed by their sensors and the other known as the Centauri continued firing regardless of this information. Decided to take action and assist the Narn ship and disable the Centauri warship, rather then to shed any blood but to know both sides. The council were amazed to find that both species knew about humans and that the Earth Alliance became an interstellar power in the last two hundred years. Aiding the refugees to recover and allow them to leave in their own time or until one of their own has found them, however they refuse to hand them over to the Centauri over their words of the Narns being 'savage terrorists' hiding weapons despite the proof of not finding any. Unwilling to budge until their ships were fired upon by the Centauri, the Talthirans returned in gesture but only to disable their engines to avoid as much casualities until help from the Republic came. They forced the Centuari out of their system by the now greater numbers and fire power, ignored their threats while wanting to know about their Earth cousins. The Narns they protected filled them of the events their Earth Counterparts had gone through, horrified of a war that almost brough them to extinction by a more advance civilzation over a cultural misunderstanding. They were very cautious of how to make first contact with Earth since their departure in over two centuries and wonder how this will affect their way of live. 2259 Weeks afterwards, they received a signal from a Narn vessel that was in search of the missing refugees who they almost believed to have been killed, but also with an Earth Alliance ship. The Talthirans sent an ambassador Arron Rothero and his family to the space station ''Babylon 5'' to begin establishing galactic relations with the other races and hopefully Earth. During their presence on Babylon 5, both the Talthirans and their allies, the Kolenan Republic admitted offering Narns a refuge in their territory, but refused to hand them over to the Centaur Republic with no treaty signed by them and also outside the Alliance borders, they sent in a few of their available ships with the limited relations with the Centauri over the war with the Narns. They could not afford a full scale war against another civilisation but willing to provide shelter for Narns who seek refuge until the war was over and also allow the refugees work in colonies for their families. The relations between the them and the Earth slowly started to sour as they attempted to cross through their borders to offer assistances despite not wanting any and not acknowledging them as a legitimate government while also ion an alliance with the Unified Republic of Kolena. Discoveries of an ancient conspiracy brought to the council when evidence of an ancient alien race from the old records proven their belief and spoke to the Minbari Ambassador about a coming war, they agreed to keep it hidden for the time being and begin preparations if it comes. Shadow Wars While researching more about the hostile aliens many named Shadows, the Talthiran State council made it official to keep classified but focus their resources on military and scientific research to protect their borders while the public would believe the State would be on high alert since the Narn-Centaur War. After they Earth Alliance conducting experiments with the Shadow technology and announced martial law, they became very weary of them. Despite given a 'generous' offer into the Alliance by president Clark, they instantly declined and wish to remain as a sovereign nation and remain allies with their alien neighbours. Knowing the Earth was influenced by the Shadows they could not afford to be trusted and sent aid to Babylon 5 from the loyalists, claiming the station under their protection along with the Minbari and the Kolenan Republic. As the Shadows begin their emergence in the galaxy, the council, fully aware of the crisis announced the war to the citizens of there State, including the Narn refugees of the threat. Gathering their military outposts and fleets to select those to participate in the Shadow Wars. Earth Alliance Civil War Territories and Colonies The total population of the Talthiran population numbers by millions with two star systems and a third as a trade route between the State and the Unified Republic of Kolena. Colonised several moons and asteroids for military resources. Gallery Falcon.jpg|Falcons Winter-class cruiser.jpg|WInter-Class light cruiser Terra Nova ship.jpg|Talthiran navy ship Talthiran military armor.png Relations Category:Governments